


Picture Worth 1000 Words

by CabbitAndTheWeasel



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Art, Art matches up with story, Fanart, M/M, Swagger Bishi, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbitAndTheWeasel/pseuds/CabbitAndTheWeasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly because I'm bored and I have a growing list of pictures I need to finish and apparently you can post pictures here on AO3. Pretty much I've drawn art for different scenes to the DP fics I've written and because so many like those fics but don't know my Deviantart account name I will post them here for others to see.</p>
<p>Titles of the story the pictures are scenes of will be the title of the chapter, if I have multiple pictures for one story I might edit the designated chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weekend Love affair

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 of Weekend Love Affair where Dash kisses Danny because he apparently lacks all self control when Danny is involved and I'm put in charge of writing him. Ignore the crappy couch and background, I can't draw that sort of stuff to save my life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can see the majority of my art and any edits made to them on my deviantart account:  
> http://creepyblossom.deviantart.com

 


	2. Soul Searching (Work in Progress title and fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene near the climax of a future DP fic that I have saved. Its probably the one story other than other in the works that I have that follow my head canon time line and just a lot of my own head canon in general. It takes place while Danny's in his early twenties and due in thanks to mostly his parents and a reformed Vlad Masters he becomes the young head lecturer to a new Paranormal Studies course at the University of Wisconsin. And because of his crummy luck he learns Dash goes to the uni he's working in. And when Dash finds out Danny is a freaking professor he transfers into his class.
> 
> Shit goes down, and this is probably a scene that will happen towards the climax when Danny and Dash are both like: "F*ck, we're in love with each other."
> 
> The actual story this is in will not be posted anytime soon, its mostly just storyboard stuff right now.
> 
> EDIT 1/7/17: Hey, look a sketch of cute uni lecturer Danny!

 


	3. Teacher's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite school councilor AU has had art all this time and I never told you guys! This scene, of course takes place on TP part 4 where their first kiss kinda escalates into something with butt groping.
> 
> Right now its only a sketch from my sketch book, I need to edit it in my art program so when that happens I'll edit the chapter with the updated, fully colored version.
> 
> ..lol, you can see other working titles I had made before I settled on my first title choice, Teacher's Pet


	4. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fic from my Unexpected Situations series! This, of course, was from Spin the Bottle where Danny was roped into kissing Dash because Sam mentioned Danny was a good kisser. Dash, being drunk as fuck and thinking thats bull kinda falls into that "can't control himself around Danny' hole I keep putting him in. All the people playing the game is just profoundly flabbergasted though the moment Dash shoves his tongue down Danny's throat though...Sam and Tucker (the the far left of Danny) are just laughing their asses off. Poor Kwan (in the middle with Paulina giggling with another girl) looks broken. I Think I broke him. Poor Kwan.
> 
> Ok...truth be told that was the first kiss I ever wrote that I was really happy with, I don't write a lot of kissing scenes even though I really like the romance genre. This is also one of my favorite kisses I've ever drawn, it looks the best too, i think.


	5. Chapters 4, 11, and 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Wet Dream  
> Chapter 11: My First Kiss Went Like This  
> Chapter 15: Break Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several pictures this time.

Yeeaahhh...I shouldn't have to explain these stories to anyone whose read "Unexpected Situations"...

 


	6. Someone asked me to draw this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me to draw Danny and Dash either kissing or about to kiss and I cannot recall which story I related this picture to...
> 
> That freaking arm though...it annoys the hell out of me, it looks too short and too small.


	7. Even Hero's Want to be Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, be sad with a crying Danny being comforted my his shocked mom. Because like hell could I get anymore graphic than his pants being pulled down.


	8. Hide Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested comic page of Dash finding out Danny's secret. Sorry...its all sketchy just cause I haven't gone through it on manga studio


End file.
